dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkstar Exo-Mantle
Deputy armor A toned down version of the original armor, with less powerful maser blasts. It was created because the Network for the Establishment and Maintenance of Order (NEMO) felt that primitive races could not be entrusted with the standard version with out proving themselves. It was slightly different in design, lacking the shoulder ornaments of the standard version. Alternate universe armor When Ferrin Colos was sucked into a miniature universe, he fought an evil version of himself. He joined the resistance, led by good versions of his old enemies Jeddigar and K'lassh. After joining them, he was provided with the miniature universe's version of the exo-mantle. This armor had more powerful masers, but using it required much more concentration than the old armor. Self-sustaining armor After the Controllers took their hands off the Darkstar project, Director Stewart designed a new mantle. This version was not reliant on Controllers for energy and did not have Jeddigar's failsafes. However, these exo-mantles were time consuming to construct. When Grayven began to hunt down the Darkstars, Stewart could only muster seventeen Darkstars with functioning armor for a counter-offensive. -75 Living armor In wake of Dark Nights: Metal the Controllers created newly refurbished Exo-Mantles with Artificial Intelligence slaved directly to their central mental collective. These new armors were consciously aware of their surroundings, able to act on their own and choose their designated hosts who would become enslaved to their masters' will. Kellic boasted of their newfound invincibility as they possessed tactical computation ability, Collective Intelligence linked to their own, greater resilience and the ability to teleport interstellar distances. Blackstar armour An offshoot of the Darkstars led by Controller Mu, known as the Blackstars, upgraded their Exo-Mantles with the addition of Evil Star's Star-Band technology. This allowed them to focus their will into powerful energy blasts. Powers All versions of the exo-mantle granted the user: * Flight: The wearer could achieve high speeds during flight, all the while protected from wind friction by the force field. * Kinetic energy absorbtion: The exo-mantle could withstand direct attacks and siphon energy from others beings. * Superhuman Strength: The exo-mantle greatly improved the natural strength of the wearer. * Twin Masers: The exo-mantle came equipped with twin maser units capable of firing energy bolts from the wearer's hands. Darkstars were often surgically altered to gain instant maser control, rather than the split-second delay in reaction time when wearing the deputy version of the exo-mantle. Later models of the battlement gave its wearer: * Invulnerability: The new mantle's boast increased resilience to physical abrasion, giving the likes of a solar powered Zod difficulty in damaging them. * Psychic Link: Newer Darkstar exo-mantles grant the user access to a hive mind network which gives them tactical superiority over adversaries. * Teleportation: The recently upgraded Darkstar mantle had the ability to Phase Jump across star sectors at a time with relative ease. * Tracking: New Exo-mantle's had the ability to seek out those willing to exact lethal justice upon the wicked. Similar to how a Power Ring searches for a worthy recipient of it's power. | CurrentOwner = Darkstars | PreviousOwners = Controllers | Notes = * Since the exo-mantle served as the uniform for the Darkstars, it appeared in all stories featuring members of the organization. * The appearances of the Darkstars as an organization only fall within the New Earth and Prime Earth continuities. * A variation of the design was used for a legacy character in Kingdom Come (1996). This character was later used in related stories with its home continuity referred to as Earth-22. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:1992 Item Debuts Category:Technology Category:Battlesuits Category:Vehicles